1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a wearable device and a method of operating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wearable devices, such as smart watches, smart glasses, etc., have become popular. A wearable device may capture an image of a portion or all of a user's body and may identify a user wearing the wearable device based on the captured image. For example, the smart watch may be worn on a user's wrist to capture an image of the user's veins in order to identify a user. The smart watch may also capture an image of the user's eye in order to identify a user.
Accordingly, a wearable device may allow a user to use the wearable device more conveniently and easily according to a particular usage environment of the wearable device.